


You and I Were Fireworks

by applepi314



Series: Resolution Two-Shot [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sorry lol, thi s is me trying to write fluff haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applepi314/pseuds/applepi314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will (tries) to ask Nico out to the Fourth of July fireworks</p><p>alternatively, everyone is awkward while i attempt fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I Were Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fangirl_of_earth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_of_earth/gifts).



> this is technically a continuation of [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4865426) but it's not that important. enjoy~

Fourth of July fireworks were the equivalent of prom at Camp Half-Blood. Everyone wanted to go to the beach at camp to see the special show put on by the Hephaestus cabin with their significant others. 

Will Solace was no exception. He had gone for years with a group of friends, but this year, he was intent on asking someone out. A specific someone. He just hoped the son of Hades would say yes.

They hadn't spoken about what had happened on New Year's. There was nothing to talk about. Will had kissed Nico. Nico ran away. That was it. Will's sister Kayla tried to get Will to talk to Nico about it on multiple occasions, but he refused on all of them. He didn't want to jeopardize their relationship any more than he already had six months before. Nico was being lenient enough ignoring it, so Will did too.

Until now. Will wanted to finally go to the fireworks with someone. As a date. And not because all of his friends had dates so he'd be alone. Okay, maybe that motivated him a little bit. Either way, he was going to complete his New Year's resolution of being Nico's boyfriend by the end of the year. Even if that's not what a resolution is supposed to be. Even if it took a hundred tries, Will had to succeed at some point.

The first time was a complete failure. Will was going to ask Nico at dinner, but he ended up skipping it, so Will took a sandwich, apple, and bottle of water to the Hades cabin. Nico gave Will half the sandwich so he wouldn't have to eat as much and barely drank any water. Will couldn't even work up the courage to ask him, because he was too busy trying to shove the rest of the food into Nico's throat, claiming, "You need to eat more or you'll disappear!" Nico, of course, pushed him away and insisted that he was fine. But Will knew he wasn't fine. He wouldn't press him, but he could tell something wasn't quite right. Nico was still hiding something.

After about a week, Will mustered up enough courage to ask his crush out. He brought a small bouquet of wildflowers and knocked on the door of Cabin 13. After a few moments of knocking, Will called, "I'm coming in Nico." He turned the doorknob, pushing the door open, only for it to stop with a loud THUD after a few inches. The door swung open completely, revealing Nico holding his head with one hand, looking slightly pissed off.

"Ow," he said, though he didn't seem that hurt. Will of course, flipped his shit. 

"Holy crap I'm so sorry Nico are you okay? Of course you aren't. Where are we? What day is it? HerecometotheinfirmaryI'llgetyouanicepack,"he rambled, grabbing Nico's wrist and starting to drag him away, his flowers in a forgotten pile by the door.

"Tuesday. Camp. Will, I'm fine, you're overreacting." Nico rolled his eyes, pulling his arm away. Will narrowed his back.

"You're coming with me before you get a black eye or even a concussion."

"Will, it was a bump. At worst I'll get a bruise."

"Let me get an ice pack at least," Will insisted. He started off towards the infirmary. Nico went back inside, slamming the door with finality to get a few more minutes of sleep.

When Will came back, the door was closed and there was even more of a /Leave me alone./ aura. But he stayed determined, pounding on the door until a ruffle-haired Nico looking extra grouchy opened the door.

"Hey, Sunshine," Will drawled. Nico scowled. This happened a lot, so Will had to be both sides of the conversation. "You going to let me in?" Nico sighed, but opened the door to let Will squeeze by.

–

They sat leaning against one of the coffin beds; Will had picked up the flowers he had dropped and had presented them to Nico, who took them, but simply put them in a water bottle on his bedside table.

It wasn't that he didn't like them, but more he had no idea how to take care of flowers. Obviously they needed water and sunshine, but weren't you supposed to trim them or something? Besides, it's not like the Hades cabin got much sunlight.

Nico didn't even realize Will was speaking until Will started waving his hand in front of Nico's face. 

"Nico? Nico. Death Boy. Neeeeeeeeeks."

"What, Will? Shut up."

"Which is it?" Will quirked an eyebrow. He crossed his arms and leaned into the bed frame. He turned his head and didn't make eye contact with Nico. "Anyway, I was just wondering...would you want to see the fireworks with me?"

Nico froze. "D-do you mean like..with you with you?"

"Ah... if you want to." Will cheeks turned a bright scarlet. "You totally don't have to though I just thought that since we're both single that you might want to go with me you ARE single, right?"

"Oh my gods shut up now." Nico managed a faint smile. "I-I guess so." He stared at his hands, twisting the silver ring on his finger. Nico could feel Will's gaze on him but he tried to ignore it. A million thoughts were racing through his head, but he couldn't concentrate on any of them.

The two of them sat in silence until suddenly, Will stood up. "I should get back to the infirmary before someone comes looking for me. Wanna come?" He offered his hand out to Nico. He stared at it, not sure whether to take it or not. Nico decided to fuck it, and accepted Will's hand. 

He didn't even realize they were still holding hands by the time the reached the infirmary, when Nico's face suddenly reddened and he dropped Will's hand. Will looked disappointed for a second, and Nico almost picked his hand up again, but then Kayla saw them standing there and shouted, "Hey guys, little help? Holly and Laurel have burns from the climbing wall and Sherman got hurt training or something. And PAUL, I told you you could leave already!" She disappeared around a corner and Will followed, Nico trailing behind him.

–

Hephaestus promised to put on a show. They had gone all out this year, enlisting in a little help from the Athena cabin for extra brains. Harley was mostly excited to blow things up.

Everyone gathered at the beach at about nine, when singalong usually took place, so a lot of people brought snacks.

Will and Nico had silently agreed to simply meet at the beach. They sat slightly away from everyone else, watching the sun slowly dip below the hills to their left. The Hephaestus cabin was finishing up the last touches, and then together they pushed a giant barge out into the ocean. Will could see the small outline of Harley, excitedly jumping up and down. He realized this would probably be his first Fourth of July at camp.

Will looked over at Nico, who had his knees pulled up to his chin and his arms wrapped around them. His shoulders slumped a bit.

"You okay?" he asked softly. 

"Fine," Nico replied in almost a whisper.

"Hey," Will nudged him a tiny bit with an elbow before remembering how Nico felt about human contact. "I always feel weird saying this, but as your doctor and more importantly, as your friend, you can tell me anything."

"I know."

A loud bang startled them, and they looked up. A burst of color streaked across the darkening sky, bright red against a deep navy.

It didn't stop there. People danced around the sky as scenes began to unfold. There were animations of Theseus and Perseus, of the Minotaur and Gorgons, all wildly splashed with colors and smoke and the smell of gunpowder. Each of the cabins had its own display; Zeus's exploding with a crack of thunder, Hecate's bursting into sparkles. Iris's obviously erupting into rainbows. Athena's brought a beautiful gray owl that screeched once then faded. Apollo's was almost too bright, it was like a second sun until it flew apart in streaks of gold. Hades's seemed to swallow the sky. It made the entire sky go pitch black, until a loud crack made it burst into a dark puff of smoke.

Will was so in awe, he didn't even look at Nico for a long time. When he did, he honestly couldn't tell if he was staring in wonder or terror. Will touched one of Nico's hands, and when he didn't pull away, he took it in his own and held it gently.

"Have you ever seen these before?" Will practically shouted over the fireworks. 

Nico shook his head furiously. "Not these. Maybe regular ones...once." He gripped Will's hand. "They're amazing," he breathed, more relaxed now then Will had ever seen him.

Will stared at Nico. There was just enough light he could make out Nico's face, his mouth hanging open as he watched the sky. His face lit up with every animation.

"Hey, Ghost Boy," Will said simply, eyes focused upward, though they darted back to look at Nico for a second. 

"What?" Now he was watching Will, his dark eyes lighting up and reflecting each explosion.

"I-I know that you're against human contact and everything...and you insist on pushing us all away...but is there a chance that...maybe..." Will's face flushed. "Maybe you could make an exception?"

Nico's eyes widened, and he stuttered for a moment. "D-do...D'you mean...like..." It didn't look like he was going anywhere with that sentence. 

"I keep asking you out for a reason." Will smiled a little, and slowly reached a hand up to cup Nico's head. When he didn't pull away, Will kept going, gradually getting closer to Nico until he could feel his quick breaths on his skin. Then he closed the small gap that was left between them.

It wasn't an elegant kiss. It was more awkward than anything; foreheads bumping, noses getting in the way. Will used one hand to steady himself on the ground, and the other stayed firmly behind Nico's neck, keeping him as close as possible. 

They broke apart to breathe, their eyes locked together. Will found Nico's hand and he held it tightly, not sure when or why he had dropped in the first place.

A loud noise suddenly reminded Will why they were there: the fireworks, and still clasping each other's hand, they turned their heads to focus on the sky once again.

A list of names was just finishing, each one with its own unique blast. Will realized it was a list of campers who had died in the last two wars, and he squeezed Nico's hand even tighter. 

The final firework outdid all the others by a landslide; a huge bronze dragon zipped across the sky, carrying a tiny passenger. Its giant wings flapped twice, and then the entire thing exploded into golden sparkles which rained down on all the campers.

Everyone cheered, but no one seemed to notice the two campers that had disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is appreciated! x  
> (if u can find me on the hell site u can hmu as well)


End file.
